Vegeta (Universe 12)
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) of Universe 12 is from the world from which Trunks would eventually return to the past. He later dies in a deadly battle against the Androids, but helps to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation before passing on. History Vegeta has the exact same life as his canon counterpart, until when Freeza returns to Earth for revenge with King Cold as Goku just finished his training on Planet Yardrat. Frost Demon Invasion Vegeta was among the Z-Warriors who were preparing to defend Earth when Freeza and King Cold arrived to conquer it. However, Gokū returned in the nick of time and killed Freeza. But when King Cold got the upperhand on him, Vegeta & the rest of the Z-Fighters joined efforts to combat him. When at last Cold was defeated, a battle-damaged Vegeta dealt the final blow to the King with satisfaction as seen to the right, having been present to see the end of Freeza and his father. Coola's Invasion In Age 764 on Planet Earth, Cooler and his armored squadron attack the planet with Vegeta still mingling on it. As certain events unfold, Vegeta is shown to be fighting Doore of the armored squadron, and easily winning against him. After nonchalantly killing off Doore with a powerful energy wave due to finding the fight boring, Vegeta senses the awesome power of Goku's Super Saiyan strength and becomes enraged at his rivals might. When Goku finally manages to kill Cooler once and for all, Vegeta silently fumes while watching the celebrating Z-Fighters from the shadows behind a rock. Fatherhood As the relationship between Vegeta and Bulma deepens, they eventually have a son named Trunks born in Age 766. In one occasion, Chi-Chi spotted Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks shopping at a shopping center, which intrigued Chi-Chi that such a ruthless space warrior could become a caring father at all. Death of Son Goku In Age 766, Vegeta silently waited for the news of Goku's condition at the Son residence. Upon hearing the "unacceptable" fate of Goku (died from a incurable heart virus), Vegeta flew away to hide his sorrow of Goku's demise. The death of Goku inspires Vegeta to vow that he shall never fight again, and even stopped training (thus becoming a "shadow" of his former self). After disappearing for days on end and returning back to Bulma in a melancholic mood, he eventually hears from Bulma (who gotten her info from Krillin and Yamcha) that a pair of ruthless cyborgs built to kill Goku were destroying the south. This reignites Vegeta's old passion for improvement and shoots off to train once again. Thus, Vegeta eventually achieves the legendary super saiyan transformation, in preparation for his ultimate clash against the androids created to kill Vegeta's greatest rival ever. Android Crisis: Beginning of the End In due time, a pair of killer machines called Androids 17 and 18 appears and started their first reign of terror destroying small towns. During one incursion, the Z-Fighters (besides Gohan) came and fought the androids, but all lost despite doing their best. Vegeta arrives last and after having a small conversation with the androids, Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan for the very first time in live battle. After having a intense stare-off, Vegeta begins to battle Android 17, which was a mix of epic melee clashes and energy blast collisions. Despite doing his absolute best, Vegeta was defeated by a precise energy blast and made a apocalyptic crash against the ground, thus forming a wide crater (and losing his transformation). After receiving a senzu bean from Krillin, Vegeta briefly scans the destroyed landscape and dead bodies before flying off to an unknown destination. Following his humiliating defeat by Android 17, Vegeta angrily flies to the Son residence and lands in front of Goku's grave. While clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, the anger within Vegeta slowly manifested outside his body when thunder clouds began to materialize in resonance with Vegeta's aura. As the wildlife ran away, Vegeta suddenly screams as lightning strikes began to happen all around him. Impulsively, Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan while screaming out "why" to the wind. After managing to calm himself and lowering his head, Vegeta silently mutters "why" one more time before blaming the dead Goku that everything was his fault. In a new moment of rage, Vegeta takes off towards a new destination inside of the skyline's horizon, leaving a stunned Gohan and Chi-Chi in his wake. The next day, Vegeta was in a barren and frozen landscape on the "other" side of the planet somberly standing on a shattered mountain. When Kami and Piccolo came for him (which was a challenge itself since Vegeta was masking his ki), they had a rough time rousing Vegeta from his silence and convincing him to train in the room of spirit and time. Once convinced, Vegeta travels with Piccolo and Kami to retrieve Gohan (which Chi-Chi was highly against) to start their one year training in a harsh dimension. Upon arriving at the lookout, Vegeta refuses Piccolo's request to train with them in the room of spirit and time, due to wanting to train the boy all by himself. Android Crisis: HBTC Training During one of his earlier training sessions with Gohan, Vegeta bent over and picked up a barely conscious Gohan with actual concern. Vegeta then tenderly places Gohan in his bedroom to recuperate from their rough training session. After training for several months on end with Gohan, Vegeta was pushing the boy very hard during one of their training practices. After angrily roaring at Gohan to "do it again", he watches the tired boy slowly stand up and power up to his absolute limit. After seeing Gohan fail to ascend and subsequent collapse, Vegeta falls into a fit of rage and angrily insults him by telling him to go back to his mother since he is a stupid bastard who is not worthy of being called a true saiyan warrior. Subsequently, Vegeta watches Gohan ascend to his very first Super Saiyan transformation and stares into the eyes of his pupil with anticipated glee. Android Crisis: The Fall of Gohan Upon walking out of the chamber, Vegeta allows Gohan to fight against the androids all by himself since he believes they wont fight at their full strength since they killed so many already (mainly Yamcha and Ox-King). After silently witnessing the defeat of Gohan and his rescue by Piccolo, Vegeta makes his grand entrance from the sky. After interrupting the tension between Piccolo and the androids, Vegeta insults Piccolo for getting in the situation he was in, though Piccolo retorts back for Vegeta's careless decisions regarding Gohan. Legacy Because of Vegeta's standing at the time, as he had just begun to adjust to life on Earth and not found inner peace like his future selves, this Vegeta was most likely sentenced to Hell for his life of executing others for his own personal gain. He left this world, however, with its eventual savior, in the form of his infant son that Bulma was carrying, Trunks. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used to kill King Cold when he was preoccupied. Galick Gun: A powerful purple energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used against King Cold, though it ultimately failed. Final Flash: A insanely powerful attack that can do some serious damage. Used as his final trump card against the androids, though it ultimately fails. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that can increase one's capabilities several folds. Trivia * The majority of Vegeta's story is told in the novels "One-Way" and "Twin Pain". * According to Tien in Chapter 5 (Twin-Pain), Vegeta no longer wished to fight anymore the moment Goku passed away. However, Vegeta broke this vow when the androids finally arrived. * In chapter 13 of the twin pain novel. Kami teleported Vegeta to an unknown location to help convince him to train in the HBTC. Piccolo suspects that they most likely briefly went to Otherworld, though it is not proven. Gallery Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta) Anger.png|Vegeta getting angry. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta) Badly Hurt.png|Vegeta badly hurt. Drawn by Holken Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta) Galick Gun.jpg|Vegeta charging his Galick Gun. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta) Pissed At Goku(Super Saiyan).jpg|Vegeta pissed at Goku. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta) Disbelief.jpg|Vegeta weighing his options. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Piccolo) Confronting Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta vs Piccolo. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta-Super Saiyan) Unfazed.png|Vegeta unfazed. Drawn by Foenidis Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta-Super Saiyan) Aura.jpg|Vegeta powering up to his max. Drawn by Eiki Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta-Super Saiyan) Mortally Wounded.jpg|Vegeta seriously wounded. Drawn by Dr Bird Dragon Ball Multiverse(Future Vegeta-Super Saiyan) Attacking Android 18.jpg|Vegeta attacking Android 18. Drawn by Eiki Category:Universe 12 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Princes Category:Male Category:Galactic Freeza Army